


Got7 Water Wars Dream

by ESTELAM91



Category: GOT7
Genre: Dreams, Dreamsharing, I Love GOT7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ESTELAM91/pseuds/ESTELAM91
Summary: This was a short dream with Got7 members but it was so fun. I wish my dreams could be real. Not all of them but the good ones.





	Got7 Water Wars Dream

So we were at someone's house and having a pool party. And mark and I were sitting down and relaxing, then he got an idea and came to sit next to me. I looked at him puzzled and he whispered to me "hey I have water guns in my bag! Let's prank the others and start a water war!!" I loved his idea so I smirked at him and said "lets do it!" We snuck into the house and grabbed the water guns and filled them up. Then went outside and our first victim ended up being Jackson LOL Then one by one we got the others and then we hear JB yelling to the others "get them!!! Throw them in the pool!!" LOL mark and I dived behind a bush and started to defend ourselves with the water guns. I woke up after that lol 😂 I wish this really happened! It sounds like so much fun!!


End file.
